


brand-new pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Come Eating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Masturbation, Mind Break, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an experience that changes everything, Tenko discovers pleasures she never knew before.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	brand-new pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know i already wrote a Tenko non-con but i had this idea and couldn't let go of it so i wrote another. Also ,Tenko doesn't refer to herself in the third person in this, because it makes the dialogue sound a little less clunky.

Tenko woke up feeling groggy. She couldn't remember much of what had happened the previous night, only that she had been hanging out with a few of the female upperclassmen, and had--most likely, after all, she hated degenerate males--left when their boyfriends showed up. She relaxed as she realized she was most likely safely in bed, with a bit of a headache but no lasting damage. 

Until she tried to move her leg. She was merely confused at first, wondering why, until the sensation of cold metal came rushing into her mind, and she realized she had been shackled to a bed. She tried to escape, thrashing about, but, due to the heavy manacles, this only made her feel sore. 

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps, and wondered who it could be. Was someone coming to rescue her, or to explain what had happened? Perhaps, it was even Himiko, and these were merely trick handcuffs? Her heart leapt at this possibility, but her hopes were crushed when the door opened and three men walked in. 

"You degenerate males!" she growled. "Explain what you have done to me!"

One of the men chuckled as he made his way over to the bed, stroking her cheek. "You're a bit feisty, aren't you?"

In response, Tenko bit his hand, and he cursed. Then, he slapped her hard across the face, breaking her nose and causing blood to stream down her face. 

"Maybe if I put my cock in that little mouth of hers, she'll shut up," another one of the men suggested, unzipping his pants. 

"Good idea," agreed the first. 

The second man thrust into Tenko's mouth, causing her to make a sort of panicked squeal. The man tangled his hands in her hair, thrusting deeper until he came, filling her mouth. 

As the cum shot down her throat, Tenko moaned slightly, then, hating herself, wondered why she had. _God, that felt so good...wait, why did it feel **good**?! __He's a degenerate male and I'm a pure, innocent girl..._ _what are they doing to me?! Why does his cum taste so good?!_ As the man removed his flaccid cock from her mouth, she almost felt herself missing it, almost feeling empty. 

The first man spread Tenko's legs, stroking her clit and causing a wave of pleasure to course through her body. He inserted a finger into her hole, which, much to Tenko's embarrassment and disgust, was already wet. "You're soaking, you little slut. Do you need my cock?"

Tenko didn't answer, trying to make sure she didn't turn into even more of a disgusting disgrace than she already assured herself she was. The man slammed himself inside her, and she clapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop her moans. 

"Fuck, you're tight," the man grunted as he fucked her. 

"I say we keep her," the third one said. "I wanna fuck that tight little ass." 

The third man came over, and Tenko stifled a moan as she imagined his enormous, thick cock destroying her ass. He began to thrust, and finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and let out a loud moan. 

"What a fucking whore," the third man said, and that horrible part of Tenko, the part she was trying and failing to hide, the part that _begged_ for cock, was proud of this title. 

Eventually, both of the men fucking her came, and they left her alone in the room, covered in cum and filled with shame. They promised they'd come back, and she was sure they would, but right now, she was somewhat glad to be left alone, although that disgusting, slutty part of her was not yet satiated.

When she heard the click of the door locking, she collected some of the cum from the bed on her fingers and put them in her mouth, tasting it. She rubbed her clit with her other hand, and soon began to finger-fuck herself, the thoughts of what she had just experienced fueling the flames of her desire. She felt so good, so warm, and soon, the feeling of warmth and pleasure became overwhelming, and she came, letting out a loud moan. 

_I should be ashamed of myself,_ she thought, lying down, her own juices dripping down her legs. _Letting degenerate males take my virginity...what would my master think?!_

Curled up in a ball, she fell asleep, wondering to herself why she had these desires, but still enjoying her brand-new pleasures.

* * *

The next day, the men came back, and shoved all manners of toys up her pussy and ass, making her cum again and again, and rubbing her breasts, her nipples becoming so sensitive from all the touch that even exposure to air was enough to make them hard. When the men were busy, she pleasured herself, using bigger and bigger dildos, craving the sensation of a cock.

She would've never imagined that she'd enjoy this kind of thing, and yet, here she was, moaning and cumming as degenerate males used her as their slave, a pure cockslut, a "cum dumpster", as Kokichi would say. 

Eventually, she was allowed to leave the room, but she always kept a toy inside her pussy or ass, even as she went through the day, the thought of being caught making her even more aroused. She would meet up with the men in empty classrooms, in the boys' bathroom, even on the grounds in secret places. She kept up her appearance of the Tenko her classmates knew, except with one: Miu.

The two girls fucked in secret, eating each other's pussies and feeling each other's breasts. They offered the boys in their class favors, a blowjob here, a handjob there. The sheer excitement of sex made Tenko wonder why she'd hated men so much before, when they'd introduced her to this.

"I'm glad you like this stuff, Tenko," Miu said. "I'd've never thought you'd be such a slut, but damn, you make _me_ look like a prude with the shit you do sometimes. Walkin' around with a toy up your ass? That's fuckin' wild!" 

"I'm glad I like it too," Tenko replied.


End file.
